Christmas Past and Future
by merlynn
Summary: An angel from their past helps the sisters protect Amy's future.
1. Default Chapter

Paige rolled over to look at her clock. It was 7:30 a.m. and for a minute she was tempted to go back to sleep and try to pick-up the dream she was having, after all, it was just about to get interesting. But then she heard voices in the hall, and decided to see if her sisters were up. She was almost surprised that they would be up this early on a Saturday, especially after the day of shopping they had put in the day before.  
  
Shopping on Black Friday was new to Paige, but she wasn't surprised that Piper and Phoebe made a habit of it. They didn't have guys around the house going nuts over football and left over turkey like she did when she was growing up. Paige's adopted family was a football family, so they rarely left the house over Thanksgiving weekend. However, they were always up early Saturday morning, Paige thought as she got dressed, they were up early to put up Christmas decorations.  


Paige had spent the previous holiday season at her aunt's house. She went over there the day after Thanksgiving for the usual football celebration and stayed the night to help with decorating the next day. Paige and her sisters exchanged gifts last year, but things didn't really feel right. She figured that the sisters were missing Prue. She could still remember how she felt the Christmas after her parents died. It made sense that they weren't feeling all that festive, and things were kind of crazy as they were getting ready to battle the Source, so she didn't think about the fact that they didn't put up a tree or lights. She was hoping it was a one year thing though and that this year they would celebrate to the fullest.  
  
*****

By the time Paige got dressed and left her room, she found everyone down in the kitchen drinking coffee. She sat down at the table with a huge grin on her face and thanked Piper when she handed her a cup of coffee prepared how she liked it.

Phoebe took a sip from her mug and smiled at Paige. "You're in a good mood this morning."

Paige put down her coffee. "Well, why shouldn't I be?"

Piper sat down at the table next to Leo. "I don't know. We kind of thought you might be tired after yesterday. You don't seem like a shop to you drop kind of girl." 

Paige laughed at that. "No, you definitely ran me raged, but I always loved trimming a tree, so here I am, up with the sun."

Leo looked at his wife and asked, "You guys need some trees trimmed? Why didn't you tell me?"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh Leo. She means putting up the Christmas tree."

Piper smiled too. "Yeah, um, well, we don't usually do that right away, but we can go get the tree out of the attic...."

Paige interrupted her, "Out of the attic?" she asked. "You guys don't use a real tree?"

Piper looked at Paige and frowned a little. "Not since mom died, no."

Phoebe looked at Piper oddly. "We used a live tree with mom?"

Piper smiled sadly. "Yeah, I barely remember it, but one of my first Christmas memories is picking out a tree with mom and dad," she paused for a moment and then added, "and Prue."

Paige was silent. She wanted a real tree, but she didn't want to intrude too much into their sad memories.

Phoebe looked at Paige and then at Piper. "Well, I have no memories of ever picking out a real tree. So Piper, if it's alright with you, maybe we could do that this year?"

Piper looked at Leo and then at her sisters. "Oh why not. Paige is a part of our family now and a new baby is on the way. It seems like a good time to start some new family traditions."

Paige smiled gleefully. "Oh goody! So we'll pick out the tree this morning and put up lights on the house tomorrow?"

Piper almost spat out her coffee. "Woah now. It's bad enough I have to pay the electric bill for P3s lights....."

Phoebe got a childlike expression on her face. "Oh Piper please. I like pretty lights."

Piper grinned at her sister, "Yes, well simple things for simple..."

Phoebe pinched Piper's arm, "Hey!"

Piper pinched Phoebe back, "Stop that. I'm in a delicate condition remember?"

Phoebe glared at her big sister, "Delicate my ass."

Leo smiled at the sisterly exchange, "Lights might be nice sweetie," he said to break up the fake fight.

Piper gave in, "Oh fine, three against one, and I won't be the Scrooge."

*****

Later that day while Paige and Leo set up the Christmas tree down in the pallor, Phoebe and Piper looked through the trunks in the attic for Christmas decorations and lights.

"How much you want to bet Paige is going to make us go buy new ornaments?" Piper asked as unpacked a box of half-empty glass balls.

Phoebe smiled, "Well some of these old ornaments have some meaning. Like this one," she said as she held up a candy-cane ornament made out of red and white beads. "Didn't you make this in elementary school?"

Piper took the ornament from Phoebe, "In second grade. There should be one like it from Prue and you as well. Our second grade teacher had a thing for candy-canes."

Phoebe found a blue and red candy-cane ornament and a blue and white one in the box she was looking through. The blue and red one had been Prue's. "Maybe we should have Paige make one so there can be one from all of us on the tree?"

Piper smiled, "That isn't such a bad idea."

Phoebe brought out another ornament from the box, one that she didn't recognize. It was a paper angel with a little golden halo glued on top. "Do you recognize this one Piper?" she asked.

Piper put down the box of silver bells she had found for the tree to look at the angel. "No, I don't"

Phoebe turned the angel around to read a note. It said, "To Prue, my guardian angel. Love Amy."

"Now this is odd," Phoebe said as she was thrown into a premonition. 

Phoebe found herself in a park with lights and decorations all around. She heard a little girl crying and saw Prue holding her. Prue was saying, "Shh, it's o.k. Amy, we'll find your mommy." The little girl kept crying and saying "Fire, man, fire, mommy gone." Prue looked up with her eyes full of tears. Suddenly Phoebe saw a demon materialize in front of Prue and Amy. He started to throw a fireball at the little girl, but Prue threw it back at him with her mind. The little girl hadn't even opened her eyes to see Prue vanquish the demon. Prue was still holding the little girl as Phoebe was thrown into a very different scene. She looked around at what appeared to be a school. Phoebe heard one child talk about it being Christmas break. She saw the last of the buses leave, and on the bench behind them, Phoebe saw Amy, a few years older, sitting by herself. Phoebe saw a man walk up to Amy and the little girl get up and run to him calling "Daddy!" But when Amy got close to the man she backed away. Then Phoebe saw why. The man formed a fireball in his hands and threw it at the little girl.

Phoebe screamed as she came out of her premonition. "What did you see?" Piper asked.

Phoebe just looked at the little ornament, "It looks like Amy still needs a guardian angel," she said as she looked up at Piper, "or three."

  
  
  
  



	2. The Mysterious Child

It was Saturday evening, and the Halliwell family was gathered in the pallor around the Christmas tree.  Paige and Leo were stringing lights as Piper came in with hot cocoa for everyone.  Phoebe was lying on the couch holding the little paper angel ornament that apparently had been a gift to Prue from a little girl that she had once helped, and that needed their help again.

Piper set down the cocoa for everyone and lifted Phoebe's feet to sit under them on the couch.  "Get anything else from the ornament sweetie?" she asked as she handed Phoebe her favorite Christmas mug.

Phoebe set the ornament down and took the mug Grams had given her several years before.  "No," she sad, "But at least we have a little time.  When do schools let out for Christmas break?"

Paige stepped down off the step-ladder she had been using to help Leo with the lights and sat down on the floor beside her sisters. "I think the week before Christmas is pretty normal. Hopefully, that means we have a couple of weeks to figure this all out."

Her sisters nodded in agreement as Leo plugged in the lights on the tree. "Oh, pretty," Phoebe said.  Piper put her mug down and gave her husband and sister a little applause for their hard work.

Paige giggled and leaned her head against Phoebe, "It is nice," she said. 

"Well done," Piper said as Leo sat on the back of the couch to observe the tree with them. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

After the moment of appreciation passed for the lights, Leo unplugged them so they could add the ornaments.  "The thing I don't understand," he said, "is why neither of you knew about Prue helping Amy before."

Piper smiled as she handed Leo the box of silver bells to put on the tree, "Prue did always have a tendency to do things on her own. I don't know why she wouldn't tell us though."  Then after a small pause Piper turned to her sister, "Phoebe was there anything about the premonition that would help you place when it happened originally?"

Phoebe thought for a moment.  "I couldn't tell what school Amy was at when the second attack happened, but something about the park she and Prue were at during the first attack looked really familiar, but I can't think of why."

*****

Paige was sitting on the floor looking through the ornaments her sisters had brought down from upstairs.  Piper saw her pick up the candy-cane ornaments they had each made when they were little.  "Phoebe and I were thinking you might make one too. That way we can have one on the tree from all of us."

Paige looked up at Piper as she held one of the ornaments. "I do have one," she said. Piper and Phoebe exchanged curious looks.  Paige giggled, "Yeah, I made one in elementary school, second grade, I think. I don't know why my parents hung onto it all those years, or why I did after they died, but…." Paige suddenly stopped rambling very aware that her sisters' looks of curiosity had changed to something more like perplexity. 

Phoebe sat up and managed to stutter out, "You don't think she went to…" "The same school we did?" Piper finished for her. "Candy-cane ornaments are rather common, aren't they?" Phoebe suggested. "Still, it would be one heck of a coincidence," Piper said.

Paige managed to interrupt the exchange just long enough to ask, "What are you two going on about?"

Piper smiled, "Well, you see, we all made our ornaments in the second grade as well."

Paige just kind of nodded, "Oh, I see. I didn't grow up that close to this area though. We couldn't have gone to the same school."

Phoebe suddenly jumped up, "But maybe she didn't have to. What was your second grade teacher's name?"

Piper gave her sister an odd look, but when Paige answered Mrs. Stevenson, Piper understood where Phoebe was going with her question.

Phoebe gave out a little hoot, "That's it! That was our second grade teacher's name too. I think she left our school the year after I had her. She just moved out of the neighborhood before you go and suggest I was the reason she left Piper," Phoebe said as she shot her sister a little look. "That's also what seemed so familiar about the second part of the premonition. I didn't recognize the school, but I did recognize the teacher that was helping the kids get on the busses."

Piper shook her head, "Phoebe, that's impossible. Mrs. Stevenson would be 20 years older."

Phoebe plopped back down on the couch beside Piper and pulled Paige up beside her, "I know, but the child that mentioned them being out for Christmas break, that child was handed a candy-cane ornament by a teacher who could easily have been a 20 year older version of Mrs. Stevenson. This is all making sense now. It can't be a coincidence. Amy must be at Paige's old school."

Phoebe was almost gleeful that she was starting to figure out how they could help Amy.  Piper and Leo exchanged glances, and he seemed to support Phoebe's idea. Piper should know by now there are no coincidences in their lives so she felt pretty good about it too. "I still wish you could remember something about the first part of the premonition," Piper said.

Phoebe sighed a little, "Me too, but at least we have somewhere to start now."

*****

The sisters continued decorating the tree as they discussed what to do about contacting Amy.  Paige had gone to her room and gotten her candy-cane ornament to add to the others on the tree. Leo found the camera and took a picture of the girls around the tree with their ornaments showing. They had put Prue's in the middle.

Paige sat down on the couch to drink from the second batch of hot cocoa Piper had made.  "These mugs are so cute," she said as she looked at the similar designs.

Phoebe sat down beside her and looked at Paige's mug. "Is that Prue's?" she asked as she turned to Piper.

Piper, who had been helping Leo hang what glass ornaments they had still in one piece, turned around to look at her sisters, "No. The funny thing is that when Grams got us our mugs, she bought a fourth one. I always thought it was for her, but she never used it."  Piper went over to put an arm around Paige, "It's almost like Grams knew Paige would be with us celebrating the holidays someday."

Paige smiled and leaned into Piper's hug, "It's a shame all four mugs were never used at once," she said wistfully.

"Yes it is," Piper said as a little tear ran down her cheek, "But we take what happiness we are given, and I am so happy you are here with us now."

Phoebe gently grabbed hold of Paige's free hand, "We both are sweetie, very, very happy."

Paige let out a little laugh as she whipped a tear away from her cheek, "You guys are going to make me start balling soon. Stop it."

Leo stood over by the tree with tinsel all over him, "Um guys? Could I get a little help here maybe?"  The sisters looked up and started laughing as they each got up to go help Leo with his mess.

*****

It was Sunday evening and the tree was up along with lights on the house.  Paige was defiantly feeling the holiday spirit in the manor this year as she hung stockings for her sisters, Leo and herself along the staircase banister.  She bought them on Black Friday and personalized them for each person late last night.  She hoped her sisters didn't mind or already had their own special ones.

Phoebe was the first to see Paige's handy work as she came racing downstairs calling for her sisters.  "Oh Paige!" she said as she saw the custom stockings, "Those are so great!"

"What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked as she came in from the kitchen. "Piper, look at what Paige made," Phoebe said as her big sister came in the room.

"Paige, those are lovely," Piper said as she looked at each stocking.

Paige smiled at her sisters' approval. "But Phoebe, what were you calling our names for?"

Phoebe took a second to remember and then squealed a little, "Oh yeah! I remember something about Prue's powers in the premonition. She didn't use her hands Piper."

Piper looked at Phoebe and for a second didn't understand, but then she shouted, "Oh! So it had to be early on when we first got our powers!"

Phoebe nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes! And who would Prue have gone to about a little lost girl in a park back then?"

Piper was getting excited too, "Andy! Do you think he would have told Darryl anything?"

Phoebe smiled, "I certainly hope so. I'm going to talk with him tomorrow morning, and then the three of us can swing by Paige's old elementary school and hope we're right about that hunch."

Paige was excited now too, "Sounds like a plan. Let me know if Darryl mentions anything about social services and I'll swing by my old office to see what I can find out."

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief, "Great. I think we're going to pull this off."

"Of course we will. Amy will have a great Christmas. We'll make sure of it," Piper said as she hugged both of her sisters and allowed herself to feel the Christmas joy that seemed to resonate from the manner.  Despite all their loss, they could still find joy, and hopefully give it to others as well.


	3. The Visitors Three

Samantha and Amy were playing in the family room while Timothy and Pamela talked about plans for that Christmas. It was getting late, and both the girls had school the next day so Pamela was about to leave. It had been years since his wife died, but Timothy still felt uncomfortable with the idea of having another woman stay the night in her house. Pamela was clearly disappointed, but she was patient. From the hallway Pamela and Timothy could hear the girls talking, and they both got concerned as it sounded like a fight was starting.

"No, it's mine," Amy said. "You can't play with it."

"You need to share," Samantha yelled as she pulled on the necklace.

"It isn't a play toy," Amy said as she wrapped her hands around her neck to stop Samantha from pulling the amulet.

"But you wear it all the time! I just want to look at it for a minute," Samantha said as she pulled harder.

Amy was in tears now, pleading with Samantha to let go. "It was my mother's. Please stop!" she cried.

Timothy understood what he was hearing now and he started to run into the other room. Pamela was a little confused, but she didn't like the idea of her daughter demanding something from a playmate in such a manner. Timothy rounded the corner and turned ash white when he saw the necklace lying on the floor with the crystal broken. Amy was in a corner of the room crying and muttering to herself. Samantha just stood over the broken amulet saying she was sorry. 

Pamela walked over to pick up the necklace and crystal. "I'm so sorry Tim. I'll replace it right away."

Timothy just shook his head as he walked past Pamela to pick up his daughter. He was whispering in her ear that everything would be alright. When Pamela walked over to try to comfort Amy, Timothy backed away from her.

"Tim, I really am sorry, and Samantha will be punished, but this is a bit much. I'm sure it can be replaced by this time tomorrow," Pamela insisted.

Timothy just glared at Pamela, "The necklace isn't replaceable."

"Amy said it was her mother's," Samantha said softly from behind her mother.

Pamela put her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "You really shouldn't have done that then," she said toward her daughter. Then she turned to Timothy again, "The sentimental value must be extremely significant, but surely Amy's mother left other things behind for her."

Timothy softened a little, "Nothing like that. Please, can you just go now. I need to be alone with Amy."

Pamela nodded and gathered up Samantha's things. As she was getting ready to leave she peaked in on Timothy holding Amy. Amy was just rocking back and forth saying something about the bad man will come back now. Pamela didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she shouldn't interrupt them. So she and Samantha saw themselves out. "Maybe he just wasn't ready," she said under her breath as she drove home.

*****

The Monday morning staff meeting had just let out when Darryl saw her walk into the police station. He let out a little sigh as he finished refreshing his coffee and returned to his desk. He just spent a wonderful Thanksgivings weekend with his wife and kids, but holidays always increased his work load and he didn't want anything supernatural added to the cases already on his desk. "But how can I refuse a Halliwell?" he said under his breath.

Phoebe smiled as she watched Darryl sit down, "That isn't happiness to see me, is it?" she teased.

Darryl locked eyes with her and relaxed a little. "I didn't mean to be that obvious," he said.

Phoebe waved his comment off, "It's no big deal. It looks like you're busy," she said motioning to the files on his desk. "I hope you had a good weekend."

Darryl smiled and nodded, "It was wonderful. I'm still stuffed from the wonderful meal my wife and her mother made. But that isn't what brought you down here early on a Monday morning, is it Phoebe?"

"Actually, no. It isn't," Phoebe said as she shook her head. "I need to probe your memory a little,"

Darryl got a funny look on his face as he asked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Noting his change of expression Phoebe couldn't help but giggle a little, "Nothing like that silly." Then in a more serious tone she went on, " I need you to think back a few years to when Andy was still alive. It would have been right after you first meet us, about this time of year. Prue might have come in asking for Andy's help with a little girl named Amy. Ring any bells?"

Darryl shook his head, "Not yet. What's this all about?"

"When we were going through the Christmas decorations this weekend, I found this," she said as she pulled out the paper angel to show Darryl. "When I held it, I got a premonition of Prue protecting the little girl from a....," Phoebe fell silent as a cop walked by Darryl's desk. When he passed, she leaned in and continued in a whisper, "a demon. Then the premonition jumped to what we think is a future attack. We need to find the little girl to protect her. From what I can tell in my premonition, her mom was probably killed about that same time. Prue might have needed Andy's help tracking down the father or the mother might have turned up as one of your homicides. I don't really know."

"And Prue didn't tell you or Piper anything about this?" Darryl asked as he finished some notes he was taking.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, and I don't know why she wouldn't. It was kind of a long shot coming to you, but we had to try."

Darryl put down his pen, "None of this sounds familiar right now, but I will review our old case files and see if I can come across anything about the mother. Will you be home later today?"

Phoebe shook her head and took the pen and paper from Darryl, "Probably not. Here is Paige's new cell phone number. The one from the social office isn't good anymore. You have mine and Piper's, right?"

Darryl nodded yes as he stood to walk Phoebe to the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help right now," he said.

Phoebe smiled and turned to give him a hug, "You've been wonderful to all of us. I know you'll do whatever you can." She added a thank you and waved goodbye as she left.

*****

Amy and her father were sitting in the car both staring at the school. "Please Daddy. I don't want to go today," Amy said turning to her father.

"And what about tomorrow?" Timothy asked.

Amy looked down at her empty neck and teared up. "I won't want to go then either," she admitted.

Timothy ran his hand through his daughter's hair. "Honey, you've already missed half the morning, but you have to go in for the rest of the day."

"But Daddy, I'm scared," Amy said. "What if?"

Timothy took a deep breath, "That isn't going to happen. The bad man isn't going to come back. Remember? Prue took care of him."

Amy nodded, "But what if there are more bad men with fire?"

Timothy was tearing up now too because he knew there were more people out there who wanted to hurt his daughter, but what could he do? "I need you to go to school today honey. I have a meeting to go to. If I don't make that meeting, we could lose the house."

Amy nodded again, "After the meeting, will you go to the police?"

Timothy gave his daughter an odd look, "What for?"

Amy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Prue had sisters remember?" she said. "Maybe the police can help you find her sisters? Maybe they can help me?"

Timothy shook his head, "Amy we agreed that noone else would know about this."

Amy was crying more now, "Daddy, we are in trouble. If Prue could help us then, maybe her sisters can help us now!"

Timothy wrapped his arms around his little girl. "Alright, alright. I will go to the police. We'll find Prue's sisters. But for now, let's go tell your teacher you weren't feeling well this morning."

*****

Phoebe walked into the manor screaming out her sisters' names. As she did Paige came bounding down the stairs. "Piper got called to the club for a busted water pipe. It's just you and me, sis," she said as she put on her coat.

"Ok then, let's go see where you spent your formidable years," Phoebe said as she got ready to leave the house again, "And maybe meet the people responsible for warping your poor little mind," she teased as she walked to the car with Paige.

"Oh," Paige said, "And when do I get to meet the people responsible for warping yours?"

"Please," Phoebe said as she got into the car with Paige, "You've meet most of the family, what more do you want?"

*****

Paige and Phoebe were wondering around the halls of her old elementary school trying not to look to conspicuous when they found themselves face to face with a stern looking face.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" Mrs. Stevenson asked.

"What? We were just...." Phoebe stumbled with her words until she got a good look at the woman's eyes. "Are you Mrs. Stevenson?"

"Yes, I am. Now who are you two?" she replied.

Phoebe smiled, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and this is Paige Matthews."

Mrs. Stevenson took a minute to recognize the names, but as soon as she did her face softened. "Paige, Phoebe, goodness me. Come into my office."

*****

As Paige and Phoebe sat down in Mrs. Stevenson's (who was now Principal Stevenson) office they both spotted a little Christmas tree decorated with candy-cane ornaments. "We all still have the ornaments we made in your class," Phoebe said.

Mrs. Stevenson looked at the little tree and smiled. "I suppose if you are here together, you've learned that you are sisters?"

Phoebe and Paige were stunned. Paige was the first to try to speak, "How did you? I mean, they didn't even....I suspected, but....how?"

Mrs. Stevenson got up and shut the door to her office. She sat back down at her desk and calmed Paige down. Then she explained, "I, like your Grandmother, am a witch, a high priestess even. I practice with one of the local covens. In fact, that was why I switched schools so many years ago. I was moving to take over a position of leadership in my mother's coven."

She looked at the girls and judged that they were handling this news rather well, so she continued, "Now as you know Phoebe, your powers were bound before you all started school. But Paige, you were a different story. Your Grams, as the girls liked to call her, had no idea what type of powers you would have or when they would manifest themselves. I'm not entirely sure how, but she had managed to keep track of the family that adopted you Paige. When she learned I was switching schools, she called me over to the house and told me everything. She asked me to look out for you Paige and see how you were doing."

Then she turned to Phoebe again, "I was so sorry to hear of Prue's death. But I am glad you found each other," she said turning back to face Paige.

Paige and Phoebe sat in silence for a minute. While everything they had heard was interesting and they both had several questions for their former teacher, Phoebe decided that Amy's safety was more important. At least Mrs. Stevenson will believe our story she thought to herself before she started explaining.

"Mrs. Stevenson, we're here about a little girl named Amy. It's hard to explain, but we think she might be in trouble."

"Oh that can only be one little girl. Amy Roberts. Her mother was a witch in my coven, but she was killed a few years ago. The little girl still has her powers, but she never uses them at school so noone knows a thing. Come now, she should be at recess about this time of day," Mrs. Stevenson said as she stood up.

Phoebe and Paige stood to join Mrs. Stevenson and as they did, Phoebe asked, "Do you know what killed her mother? Could it threaten Amy now?"

Mrs. Stevenson got an odd expression on her face. "You know what type of thing killed her mother. As to why, you need to talk to her father. But Amy should be fine. She wears an amulet from her mother that protects her from all magic," she said as she and the sisters left her office to go find Amy on the playground.

*****

Timothy found himself walking into the police station immediately after his meeting was finished. He had barely been able to concentrate, but he had convinced the mortgage company to refinance the mortgage at a more affordable rate. Now he felt the need to find the witch's sisters who had helped his little girl years before. He hoped they could save Amy now. He wasn't even sure why he had picked this police station, but he felt drawn to a certain desk and soon found himself face to face with Detective Darryl Morris.

*****

Piper's cell phone rang at P3 right as she had frozen the plumber. Leo was giving her a look, but she smiled as she answered the phone. Darryl was on the other end of the phone filling her in on everything Timothy Roberts had told him while they were driving to Amy's school. 

"Darryl, Darryl, hold up. Now what's going on?" Piper said into the phone. "An amulet got broken? Meet you at what school? That's Paige's old elementary school, she and Phoebe should be there now. Ok, Leo and I are on our way," she said as she hung up.

"Well, Charmed business calls," she said to her loving husband, "So, this guy is going to have to get in line and fast," she added turning back to unfreeze the plumber. "You're sure it would be personal gain to freeze the busted pipes until this is over?" she asked Leo over her shoulder.

Before he could reply, she unfroze the plumber intent to get to a bottom line and fast.

*****

Phoebe, Paige and Mrs. Stevenson walked out to the playground area and soon spotted Amy on the swing sets all alone. "She isn't usually that sullen," Mrs. Stevenson said as they walked over to the little girl. "But she came in late today, maybe she just isn't feeling well," she added.

As they got up close to Amy, Mrs. Stevenson could see what was wrong. "Where's the pretty necklace you usually wear Amy?" she asked.

Amy looked up at her principal and the ladies standing next to her. "Broken."

Mrs. Stevenson was about to ask something else, but then Mr. Roberts came walking up to the playground. 

Amy, seeing her father, jumped off the swings and started to run to him.

As Phoebe watched the scene she got a bad feeling in her stomach, "Amy stop!" she cried.

Amy turned around to look at the woman who called her name, and just then the man appearing to be her father formed a fireball in his hands. "Oh crap, where is Piper when you need her," Phoebe said looking around at the playground full of children.

"You called of me?" Piper asked as she and Leo ran in from behind the building they used for orbing cover. Before Phoebe could respond, Piper caught on to what was happening and froze the place.

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief, "Nice timing Sis."

Amy turned around to see the bad man with fire standing there looking just like her Daddy and screamed. Then she saw everyone standing perfectly still and got really confused and scared.

Mrs. Stevenson ran over to Amy to try to comfort her. In response to Piper's confused look, Paige said, "Our second grade teacher is a high priestess of a local coven, the little girl is a witch, her mother, who was killed years ago, was in Mrs. Stevenson's coven."

Piper just shrugged, "Well, that explains that," she said as she ran over to join her sisters by Amy's side.

Mrs. Stevenson was hugging Amy telling her it was going to be alright. "Phoebe, Piper and Paige are going to keep you safe. I promise."

To those names, Amy looked up. "Your Prue's sister's aren't you?"

The sisters exchanged glances and then Phoebe knelt down by Amy, "Yes, we are."

Amy hugged Phoebe tight. "When Prue died she came to me in a dream. She told me if I was ever in danger to say a spell and you would come, but I couldn't remember it no matter how hard I tried. But you came anyway."

Phoebe looked up at her sisters and she hugged the little girl tight. She nodded her head in the direction of the frozen demon and mouthed, "What do we do about him?"

Piper mouthed back, "It isn't really her father is it?"

Phoebe shook her head no.

Piper looked at Paige and then unfroze the demon who sent his fireball flying. Paige called for the fireball and sent it back to the demon who vanished in a puff of smoke. 

Amy had never looked up to see what happened. 

*****

Piper unfroze the playground and the sisters were about to have a "Now What?" conversation when Darryl and Timothy came running up. Timothy ran over to his daughter, but she pulled back and hid behind Phoebe.

Timothy looked at Mrs. Stevenson and the sisters and asked, "What's wrong?"

Paige looked at Amy and at her father. "Darryl, can I borrow your pocket knife?" Paige asked.

Darryl gave Paige his knife and she opened it up. "I'm sorry about this," she said to Mr. Roberts as she sliced open his hand. "Ow," he screamed and pulled his hand away more confused than ever. Paige just grabbed his hand and pulled it toward Leo. "Heal him please?" she said.

Leo, surrounded by the sisters so none of the children could see, healed Timothy's hand.

"See Amy," Phoebe said as she gently tugged Amy out from behind her. "If it wasn't your Daddy, Leo couldn't have healed his hand." She mouthed a "Good idea" to Paige as Amy walked slowly forward.

Timothy was starting to understand something bad had happened to his daughter that involved someone looking like him. He knelt down in front of Amy. "It's me honey. I promise."

Amy looked deep into her father's eyes and then collapsed in his arms crying.

Darryl looked around the school yard, "Maybe we should all go back to the manor?"

"Another good idea," Leo said.

Mrs. Stevenson said she had to stay at the school, but that she would check in with the sisters later to see how Amy was doing. In the meantime, she was going to see about getting Amy another amulet.

Timothy, Amy and Leo rode with Darryl back to the house, while Piper joined Phoebe and Paige to brainstorm on the way home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Angelic Messenger

As Piper watched Amy lying on the couch with Paige in front of the Christmas tree, she was very grateful they had put it up that weekend. The lights and ornaments seem to give Amy something to focus on besides what was happening to her. Paige was sitting on the couch brushing Amy's hair as she feel asleep. Piper walked in with an afghan to keep Amy warm as they talked with her father in the other room. 

Piper and Paige joined Darryl, Timothy and Phoebe in the kitchen. Leo was checking with the Elders to see if Amy had been assigned a whitelighter yet.

Phoebe looked up from the table to see Piper and Paige walk in. "Amy's asleep for now. I think you need to tell us anything you know about these attacks Mr. Roberts," Piper said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Please, call me Tim," he said as he locked eyes with Piper. 

"Alright Tim," Phoebe said as she put her hand on his, "We've explained what happened today. You need to tell us why it happened," she said and gently added as she looked into his eyes, "I know it's painful, but the more we know, the easier it will be for us to help you."

Tim took a small breath and then said, "Amy's mother was amazing. She told me she was a witch on our very first date. It took me a long time to realize what she meant by that," he said laughing a little, "but she was always honest with me." Tim paused for a minute lost in thought. 

"For our second anniversary we went to Vegas. I had never gambled before in my life, not even bingo. Something about it all got to me. I was already a big sports fan, so when we got home, I tried my hand at betting on my favorite teams. Nothing big at first, and my teams did well. It was such a thrill." A tear ran down Tim's check, but noone said a word.

"It seems that some demons front illegal activities in our world. Did you know?" Tim shook his head, "Of course you know, but I didn't. Janice, my wife, she knew. I got into debt some, and my biggest fear was that we would lose the house. I was a fool. When they came to call in the debt, it wasn't any material possession they wanted. They wanted witches, and I just happen to have two of the most precious...." Tim stopped and was crying now. He couldn't go on.

Phoebe squeezed Tim's hand and Paige walked over to put an arm around him. Everyone was silent as Tim mourned his wife again.

After a long pause, Tim continued, "They killed Janice, but Amy got away. That is where Prue found her in the park. Prue saved Amy, and in her will Janice told us about the amulet for Amy to wear. I thought Amy would be safer if noone knew about her, so I asked Prue to keep our secret even from you. The amulet was broken last night. Thankfully, you found Amy in time today to stop...." he trailed off again unable to speak his thought aloud.

Piper decided to take some of the burden off Tim's shoulders and switch the topic to strategy. "Well, now that we know what we're dealing with, I say we take out the demonic bookie and free Tim of his debt forever."

"No you can't, I don't want you to get hurt," Tim said.

The sisters smiled. "You wife never told you about the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe asked.

Tim shook his head. "Well, Tim, I assure you, we can handle your demon. You just provide the details, we'll kick his butt," Paige said cheerfully.

*****

Amy woke up with a start calling for her Daddy. Phoebe and Tim ran in to see what was wrong. "Did you have a bad dream honey?" Tim asked.

"No," Amy said as she shook her head. "What was that noise?"

"That was the doorbell sweetie," Phoebe said. "Piper took the lazy way out of making dinner tonight," she added with a smile.

Piper had joined them after paying for the pizza. "Yes honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for this many people to be over," she said as she nudged Phoebe a little. "But I did order pizza!"

Amy sat up smiling. "Really?" Amy loved pizza though her father always insisted on balanced meals. He didn't want her to grow up eating nothing but junk food just because he was a single father.

"Yes," Piper said, "And I do have something homemade, I have homemade brownies for dessert."

Amy looked at her father unable to believe he approved of this meal. Tim smiled. "I think you deserve a little spoiling after the day you had. Come on," he said as he scooped Amy up in his arms. "Let's get you washed up."

"Upstairs, you'll find extra toothbrushes and mouthwash in the hallway bathroom," Phoebe said. "Let us know if you need anything else," Piper added as Tim carried Amy up the stairs.

*****

Darryl had called his wife before dinner to tell her he wouldn't be home. The sisters had told him long ago just to invite her over and let them explain everything to her to make things easier on him. He knew he should, but he just wasn't sure if she would believe them without having seen everything he had. It would be nice to be able to be completely honest with her he thought to himself. After hearing Tim's story he was convinced it was the right thing to do, though not at this exact moment. 

"Piper, does that invitation for my wife to come over for dinner sometime still stand?" he asked during dinner.

The sisters exchanged looks and all nodded in agreement. "Of course it does Darryl. I can't imagine what tension your relationship with us has brought on your marriage already. When do you want her to come over?"

"We can get a babysitter next weekend if that is good for you," Darryl answered.

"Next weekend it is. And I will do a better job of dinner preparations when she comes over," Piper said.

Paige laughed, "Oh sis, this is definitely one of your best meals ever."

Phoebe giggled as Piper slapped Paige on the arm, "She'll make you pay for that."

*****

Leo orbed right after dinner, and Piper made him a plate. "So, did you find out who her whitelighter is?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded as he took a bite of pizza. "Well?" Piper said.

"He should be along any minute now," Leo said as white lights appeared in the kitchen.

Darryl hung up with his boss at the police station, turned to walk into the kitchen, and came face to face with, "Andy!"

"Hey partner," Andy said with a smile. "So, where's my charge?" he asked turning to face Piper.

"Where's my charge? Andy! Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked as she ran to hug him.

Phoebe came running into the kitchen to see if she heard the name she thought she did. "Andy!" she screamed and ran to hug him too.

Andy laughed as the two sisters embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry ladies. I wanted to tell you. I especially wanted to come to you when Prue died, but they forbid it," he said as he looked to the ceiling.

"Stupid Elders," Phoebe said in a pouting voice. "Ditto," Piper echoed.

Leo looked at a slightly confused Darryl and a clueless Paige, "Andy became a whitelighter when he died," he said to Darryl. "Andy was a long time friend of the girls, and Prue's boyfriend," he added turning to Paige.

They both nodded. "Nice to see you partner," Darryl said with a smile. As the girls released their hold on Andy, he walked over to give Darryl a hug. "You've been doing a great job," Andy said, "And thanks for keeping them safe," he added nodding toward the sisters.

When he released Darryl, Andy turned to Paige. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Yeah, it is," he said as they shook hands.

Andy then turned his attention to Amy, who was standing with her father in the hallway. He walked over and knelt down in front of the little girl. 

"Hi there. I'm Andy. It's nice to meet you," he said.

Amy looked at Andy a little reluctantly. "Amy, this was a very good friend of ours for a long time. You'll be very safe with him as your whitelighter," Phoebe said.

Amy shook hands with Andy. "You can call my name anytime you need me. Ok?" Andy asked. Amy nodded.

Andy stood up again. "I was there this afternoon, but when I saw you guys show up I had to get the go ahead to come here. We're suppose to cut off all ties with our previous lives. Leo helped me convince them they should make an exception here."

"Nice work honey," Piper said as she hugged her husband.

*****

"Pamela, I'm sorry. I really can't explain, but I can't see you tonight. No, I'm not still upset about the necklace. It's just that I have to take care of something. Tomorrow? I don't know. Maybe. Pamela, don't hang up. Pamela. Shit," Tim said as he clicked his cell phone off.

"Everything alright?" Phoebe said as she walked into the living room to find Tim.

"She doesn't understand. Not that I've told her anything, but I doubt she would believe me anyway," Tim said. "Oh well, Amy and Samantha don't really like each other anyway," he added as he sat on the couch.

"Samantha's her daughter?" Phoebe asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, Samantha broke the amulet because Amy wouldn't let her hold it. Amy is never going to forget that. I don't see happily ever after with Pamela," Tim concluded.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe responded.

"It's ok. Being around you guys has reminded me how nice full disclosure is. Amy likes all of you too. She needs people like you in her life without her mother being here," he said solemnly.

"It isn't your fault, you know?" Phoebe said as she put her hand on his.

"Yes it is," Tim said flatly. "You wouldn't understand."

Phoebe sighed. "Yes I would."

"How?" Tim asked.

"I'm responsible for Prue's death in a way. See, there was this guy. Talk about not seeing happily ever after, that was him. But I followed my heart, and my hormones, and I risked it all anyway. I was with him when Prue died. I should have been with her," Phoebe said.

"Would it have made the difference?" Tim asked.

"I don't know for sure," Phoebe said, "But the power of three only seems to fail when I walk away from it. I think me being here might have saved her."

Tim wrapped an arm around Phoebe as she held his hand. "We make mistakes and sometimes it hurts the people we love. The only thing we can do is move forward and try to do better. You have done a great job with Amy. I'm sure Janice is proud of you. I'm trying to make Prue proud of me."

"I'm sure you'll succeed," Tim said. "You have a good heart."

Phoebe smiled, "Not always, but I'm working on it."

*****

Leo caught Piper before she walked in to interrupt Phoebe and Tim. "What are you doing? I need to talk to her," Piper said.

Leo shook his head. "I think they are doing fine on their own."

"But she needs to know she isn't responsible..." Piper started to say.

Leo interrupted her, "She is just weighing the cost of what could have been if she hadn't spent so much time on Cole. She has regrets, that's all, and it's understandable. I think she's doing fine."

"But," Piper started to say. Leo shook his head no. "We need to talk to Darryl about what role the police can play in breaking up this gambling ring. He's waiting in the kitchen, and his boss needs a reply tonight."

Piper nodded as she followed Leo into the kitchen to help plan the next day's events.

*****

Paige tucked Amy into her bed and surrounded her with all the sisters' favorite stuffed animals. "Instead of the stuffed animals, can you sleep with me?" Amy asked.

Paige smiled. "Let me plan tomorrow with my sisters, then I will come join you later. How about that?"

Amy nodded. "Andy is going to stay here and read to you until I come back. Ok?" 

Amy nodded again. Paige smiled as she left Andy reading a fairytale to Amy.

*****

"Alright," Darryl said as he hung up the phone. "The police sting is set for late tonight after the game is over. You sure no demons will be there?"

"It's just a front," Piper said. "You're people should be fine, but the raid will bring the demon out, and we will take him on."

"Ok then, I have to go and get ready. You all be safe with your fight," Darryl said as he walked to the door.

"And you be safe with yours," Piper responded. "Call Leo if you get into trouble, ok?"

Darryl looked confused, "I thought you couldn't do that?"

Leo smiled, "I think we can bend the rule for you after all you've done."

Darryl smiled, "Thanks, call me with good news tomorrow, ok?"

"Will do," Piper said before she shut the door. Then she called for Phoebe and Paige to join her in the kitchen. "It's potion making time ladies!"

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Herod's Attack

Early Tuesday morning the Halliwell manor was completely silent. Amy had spent the night with Paige in her bed upstairs. Piper had gone to bed with Leo late after the vanquishing potion was finished. Andy left to check on other charges promising to return as soon as Amy called. Phoebe and Tim had spent the night talking in front of the Christmas tree. Timothy found comfort in Phoebe's acceptance of him and praise of Amy, and in exchange he helped her truly mourn the loss of her sister for the very first time. They cried and laughed together until the they lost track of time. But when the phone rang early that morning, they both awoke with a start where they had fallen asleep on the couch.

*****

When Piper joined Phoebe downstairs, Phoebe already had the coffee brewing. "That was Darryl. The sting was a success, and there were no casualties on either side. He just wanted to give us a head's up." Phoebe smiled as she poured a cup of coffee for Piper, "He says his boss wants know why he has such a good track record despite getting all the weird unsolvable cases."

"Well, he should just tell him he has supernatural informants," Piper said sarcastically.

Phoebe laughed a little, "I'm going to head upstairs and freshen up a little. Hopefully nothing will attack before I get out of the shower."

"Yeah, speaking of freshening up," Piper said as she put down her coffee mug, "Your bed wasn't slept in last night."

Phoebe smiled, "We just talked, a lot."

Piper nodded as Phoebe left to go upstairs. "Talking is good," she said to herself.

"Who's talking?" Paige asked as she surprised Piper.

Piper gulped her coffee a little. "Make a little noise, will you?"

Paige rolled her eyes playfully, "So many rules in this house. So who's talking?" she asked again as she poured herself some coffee.

"Tim and Phoebe. Apparently they spent a good part of the night down here talking," Piper said with a little gleam in her eye.

"You don't think that....."Paige asked as she added creamer and sugar to her coffee.

Piper shrugged, "They seem to have a little spark. Maybe, eventually. They might make a nice couple some day. I don't know."

"Look at you, lady cupid," Paige teased. "Still, he is kind of cute."

"Yeah, and a slight gambling problem is nothing compared to what she has already been through," Piper added.

"To what we've all been through," Paige corrected. "He doesn't seem like the type to relapse though," Paige added.

*****

Tim listened nervously in the hallway as the sisters talked him in the kitchen. Paige's last affirmation brought tears to his eyes. The cost of his problem had been his wife's life, and now his daughter was in danger too. No, relapse was not going to be an issue with him. He smiled a little when he thought about Piper's comment about him and Phoebe having a little spark. He did kind of like her, and so did Amy. Maybe he thought to himself, eventually. Tim decided to go upstairs and check on Amy.

*****

The demon sulked around the cavern of the Underworld in disgust. "The entire San Francisco office was busted?"

"Yes Lord Herod," the underling responded.

"But they aren't suppose to all be there ever. How could this happen?" the demon demanded.

"It was a Monday night my lord, and the local team was playing. It was a big night and they needed everyone there," the underling tried to explain.

Lord Herod turned on his servant in anger. He contemplated killing him for an instant. It was such a natural response for demons. He decided against it. "The only way the police could find that place is if they had help. Who still has an outstanding debt?" 

"Well there are a few overdue accounts, but only one has anything of value to protect," the underling answered. Under the glaring eye of his lord, he continued, "A daughter who is a witch. His wife was killed several years ago, but the daughter survived."

"Ah yes," Herod responded. "He would be the one. Can you tell where the daughter is now?"

When the underling nodded a positive response, Lord Herod ordered him to take him to her. "We shall collect this dept ourselves!"

*****

Phoebe was brushing Amy's hair in the bathroom when the attack came. She heard her sisters yelling for her, and she immediately called for Andy. She gave Amy to Andy, promised her everything would be alright, and ran downstairs. "Get her father to safety too," she called over her shoulder to Andy.

Andy orbed into the pallor with Amy in tow to find Leo protecting Tim in the far corner. He and Amy ran over to join them.

Paige called for an incoming fireball as Phoebe joined the fight. Phoebe levitated and kicked the underling into the fireball Paige was returning. They heard him scream for his lord to escape as he died. 

"Did that thing call the other demon Lord Herod?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Not sure, wasn't paying attention," Piper said as she tried to explode the demon again.

He was a bit more agile than most, and he managed to dodge Piper's power. When he was standing again, he shouted, "I am Lord Herod and I have come for the child. Surrender her to me, and you will all go free."

"Who does he think he is kidding?" Phoebe asked as Paige orbed the potion bottles to herself and her sisters.

Sparks started to fly from the demon's hands, and soon the sisters all found themselves blind. 

"I can't see anything," Paige called as she reached out her hands. 

Phoebe's hand found Paige's and she grabbed hold of her tightly, "Neither can I, but we will get through this," Phoebe said. 

Paige squeezed Phoebe's hand and asked, "How?" 

Piper found Paige's other hand and answered her question, "Like we always do: Together." 

Phoebe smiled and she felt Paige relax, "What's a little blindness to the power of three anyway?" Phoebe said, "Now, let's go save Amy," she added.

As soon as he blinded them, Lord Herod turned his back on the sisters like they were no threat and walked into the pallor to face a very scared little girl surrounded by three determined men. 

"Get her out of her," Tim called.

"No Daddy, I won't leave you," Amy cried as she grabbed her father's hand.

"Then we'll take you both," Leo said looking at Andy.

Before they had a chance to leave, they saw the sisters standing behind the demon. Suddenly white lights filled Amy's hand as a potion bottle appeared. "Be their eyes," Amy heard Prue's voice in her head. "Be my sisters' eyes sweetie, and they will do the rest."

Amy stood defiantly in front of the demon and threw the potion bottle. When the sisters heard the bottle break, they began the spell:

Preying on human weakness....

Living on the power of greed.....

Let your own bonds consume you....

As your victims we set free!

As the potion and spell started to work their magic, the demon took one last look at the little girl who had brought about his demise. He let loose a fireball as he screamed into his vanquish.

As the demon died, the sisters regained their sight, but it was too late for them to stop the fireball. "No!" Phoebe screamed.

Amy just held up her hand and the fireball turned to ice. The ice fell to the floor and broke into dozens of pieces.

The sisters all got shocked expressions on their faces as they walked over to check on Amy. "Well, it looks like maybe we should keep you around to protect us," Phoebe said as she hugged Amy. Amy giggled as she was surrounded by loving arms.

She turned to face her father's embrace. "Is it over now Daddy?" she asked.

Tim embraced his daughter with tears running down his face. "No baby, I think it's just beginning. You are going to do a lot of good."

Phoebe locked eyes with Tim and nodded, "Yes baby, that you will, but remember to be a little girl too." 

*****

It was Christmas Eve and Piper was making good on her promise to prepare a better dinner for Amy someday. The house was full of holiday cheer as the sisters prepared for their guests. Piper was in the kitchen putting the final touches on an extravagant meal, Paige was setting an elegant table, and Phoebe was frantically wrapping gifts for Amy and Tim. It wasn't that she waited until the last minute to buy the gifts, she had just exchanged them a dozen times over. It was pretty clear to Paige and Piper that Phoebe liked Tim, but they wondered how long it would be until she admitted it to herself.

When the door rang, Phoebe nearly came out of her skin. "They aren't suppose to be here yet," Phoebe said as she looked up to see Paige answering the door.

"Calm down," Paige said as Phoebe joined her at the door. "You look lovely," Paige said, and she meant it. Phoebe was wearing a short sleeve red velvet dress with a sparkling design that stopped just above her knees. It had just enough of a plunging neckline for Phoebe to wear small pearl necklace. Her hair was up and she had pearl earrings on. It might have been the prettiest Paige had ever seen Phoebe look. "Very Christmasy," Paige added as she hugged her sister and opened the door.

To their surprise Mr. and Mrs. Morris greeted them at the door. "Darryl, Cynthia, come in," Paige said. 

"We can't," Darryl said, "we're on our way to Cynthia's mother's."

"We just wanted to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas," Cynthia explained.

Piper joined Paige and Phoebe at the door now. "And we wanted to give you this," she said as she handed them a bottle of champaign and a box of chocolates, "to ring in the new year with. The chocolates are for Paige," she added with a slight smile.

Paige giggled, "I never liked champaign anyway, but chocolate is an addiction I get to indulge."

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for your patience with me," Cynthia continued, "I've always been proud of the good Darryl does, and now, well now, it means a lot more. Thank you." She hugged each of them and walked to the car.

"Thanks again guys, I hate to admit it, but I think this saved my marriage," Darryl said, " I didn't realize how much the half-truths had been affecting Cynthia. She had no idea what I was into, an affair was the least of her worries. Now she's proud, a little scared, but happy too."

"We're glad Darryl," Piper said, "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks again ladies, and have a wonderful Christmas," Darryl said as he walked to the car to join his family.

*****

Later that evening, after the sisters, Leo, Tim and Amy enjoyed a delicious dinner prepared by Piper, they gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

"Ok now, with the exception of Amy, only one gift per customer tonight," Piper said as she sat down by Leo on one couch. Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the floor in front of the tree with Amy. Tim was sitting on the other couch.

Paige smiled and handed Amy her first box. "This is from Mrs. Stevenson at the school," she said as Amy opened a box with a beautiful amulet inside.

"Will this do what I think it will?" Tim asked.

Paige nodded as she helped Amy put it on, "It will protect her, and protect her childhood. She should practice her powers, but there is no need for her to worry about demons at such a young age."

Paige reached for another box to hand to Amy, "And this is from me," she said as Amy opened it to see a painting of three women. The first was her mother, the second was Amy as she is today. "You father lent me some pictures, and used my imagination to picture what you would look like at your mother's age," she said as Amy hugged her tightly around the neck. "I love it," Amy said.

"It's beautiful Paige," Phoebe said and Piper agreed.

Piper was next, she got up and handed Amy a basket of homemade goodies. "Now make sure to brush your teeth real well so you don't get me in trouble with your dad," Piper said with a smile as Amy gave her a hug too.

"Wait," Amy said before Phoebe could hand her the gift she had picked out. "Open yours first."

"Ok," Phoebe said and she reached to give Piper one of her gifts, "This one is from Leo."

"Oh," Piper said as she opened her gift to see a pair of diamond stud earrings, "How did you?" she started to ask.

"I still had a little money from my days as a handyman," Leo responded, "I wanted to surprise you."

She kissed him softly and snuggled up to him.

Phoebe smiled and turned to give Paige her gift, "This one is from all of us," Phoebe said motioning toward Leo and Piper.

Paige opened a box to find papers giving her part of the Halliwell manor. "Grams gave us this home when she passed away. It seems right that you should officially own part of it. It's part of your heritage as well," Piper said.

Paige hugged Phoebe and then got up to sit beside Piper and hug her too. She was chocking back tears and barely managed a "thanks guys."

"Now you get to open the one from me," Amy said to Phoebe.

"Alright," Phoebe said as she opened the box Amy gave her. As Phoebe was pulling out the contents of the box, Amy pulled her up to sit over by her father. When Phoebe pulled out mistletoe it became obvious what Amy had in mind. Tim blushed a little. Phoebe giggled self-consciously.

"You two like each other, don't you?" Amy said a little discouraged that her plan hadn't worked instantly.

Phoebe grabbed Amy, pulled her into her lap, and tickled her. "You are just the cutest little cupid ever," she said as Amy giggled. "Now, go get my gift to you," she added.

Amy got up and got the gifts marked for her and her father. She gave her father's box to him and proceeded to open her own. Amy pulled out a Christmas CD and the latest Barbie Doll. She ran to Phoebe and gave her a hug and a thank you. "It's not as personal as Paige's, but toy are important too, right?" Phoebe said looking for approval from Tim. He nodded.

Without Tim and Phoebe really noticing, Paige and Amy snuck off to the kitchen to get some milk to go with their goodies, and Leo and Piper wondered out of the room as well. Phoebe and Tim were alone when he opened her gift to him. He pulled out a pair of suede gloves and a jacket to match.

"I hope you like it," Phoebe said, "I thought the brown would go well with your green eyes."

"I like them," Tim said, "You've noticed my eyes?"

"Well, um, maybe just a little," Phoebe answered evasively.

Tim smiled and leaned in to give Phoebe a light kiss on the lips. She kissed him back lightly as well. It wasn't a passionate kiss at all, but as first kisses goes, it was sweet and memorable. 

Amy squealed as she and Paige spied on them from the hallway. 

Tim and Phoebe laughed and called them back in. Tim started to hand Phoebe her gift, but Piper interrupted. 

"No, one gift on Christmas Eve. You have to come back tomorrow," she said with a mischievous smile.

"You want to come back tomorrow Amy, after we go to grandma's?" Tim asked.

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Amy asked.

The room broke out in laughter. "Well, we can arrange that if you want," Piper said.

Tim shook his head. "Why not?" he shrugged and gave into his daughter who had obviously fallen in love with the Halliwell family. He might be falling in love too he thought. Time will tell.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
